


Big Pizza Pie

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Humor, I hope at least, Prequel, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends had interesting way of trying to cheer you up. Staging a blind date with a skeleton was one of them.<br/>This is the story how yours and Sans relationship started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating Starts?

Truthfully the one to blame for your relationship with Sans to have ever been possible is Kylie and Papyrus. And Lady and the Tramp.

One day, Kylie was babysitting her lil’ cousins until she got a text from client asking if they could reschedule his appointment to an earlier hour. She couldn’t just leave the two kids alone, but to her aid came one of her newest neighbours. A skeleton monster named Papyrus. Now, normally she wouldn’t just leave her baby cousins with almost a stranger, but Papyrus was, well… Papyrus. The loud, kind, strangely innocent skeleton could win anyone’s heart. Although for a brief moment Kylie did thought it might be a bit fishy - this seemingly inexhaustible positive energy. But after meeting Sans she found that the two balance each other out in the wierdest way. Long story short, she came to really like and trust Papyrus.

Kylie left the two kids under the care of Papyrus and ran to her uncle’s tattoo studio. After her job was done she raced back to her apartment. Thankfully nothing was on fire. The kids seemed happy. Papyrus seemed happy. Everything was good. There was still an hour before the kids’ parents would come pick them up so she put on a cartoon and offered Papyrus some tea, to which he gladly agreed. And they started talking. Papyrus about his brother, and Kylie about you. Mostly whining how lazy Sans could sometimes get, and how you just never seemed to socialize enough these days. Bad break up or not, it’s been almost a year. Both agreed that you and Sans need to get out more. Then Papyrus’ eye sockets landed on the TV screen where the kids were watching Lady and the Tramp. Suddenly an idea formed in his skull.

“HUMAN! HOW ABOUT WE SEND THEM BOTH ON A DATE!”

And then things spiralled from there. You got the news of your date next Saturday during lunch hours.

“You did what?” You stared at Kylie with mouth open and forkful of caesar salad already in air.

“I set you up for a blind date,” at that remark an involuntary groan escaped you. “Oh shush, it won’t be that bad,” your friend rolled her eyes munching on her sandwich. “Now close your mouth unless you’re catchin’ flies.”

You snapped your jaws close and grimaced. “Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?” 

“Ya’ wanna list?” Kylie looks at you between the bites.

“What if he’s a serial killer or I don’t know, a creep,” you make a list of worst case scenarios. “You remember Felix, right?”

“Yeah Felix was a douchebag, but you have Sylvia to blame for that, not me.”

“Beside the point! I don’t know the guy!”

“Then you’ll get to know him. Trust me, I doubt he’d ever have enough energy to even think about chopping you up. If anything you’d get to whine about your crappy friends to each other,” the way Kylie dismissed your worries had you unamused.

“I hope they at least serve cheese for that,” you said with disdain. At least you got to smirk at Kylie when she almost choked on the sandwich.

Meanwhile Sans was having just as hard time convincing Papyrus it was just a bad idea.

“NONSENSE BROTHER!” Papyrus called from his post by the kitchen. He was in the middle of stirring pasta. “I THINK IT’S A BRILLIANT IDEA! YOU CAN MAKE NEW FRIENDS! LOOK AT ME AND FRISK! WE WENT ON A DATE AND NOW WE’RE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!”

Sans rubbed his hand over his face. It was sometimes so hard to oppose Papyrus in anything. They were having this argument far too long.

“fine!” Sans finally gave in “but she runs off screaming, we both eat at grillby’s for the next two weeks.”

That made Papyrus pause. His brotherly senses were tingling. Knowing Sans he might actually put some effort into pranking his date to win the bet. So Papyrus turned to Sans, leaning down.

“ON ONE CONDITION BROTHER WILL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGREE TO THIS GAMBLE! YOU MUST! ACTUALLY BE  _ NICE  _ TO YOUR DATE,”he extended his hand ready to seal the deal.

“paps, you hurt me. when was i  _ not _ nice?” Sans grins, faking the innocent look.

Only a long tired sigh from his younger brother is his answer.

And so finally the Saturday approached. You weren’t really that nervous. Just not much of expectations for the night. You knew the drill ( oh not the drill ). You’ll exchange pleasantries, the guy will drone out for the next hour or two about himself. Best case scenario - you get free food and never see his face again. Less nice case scenario - guy’s a leech and creep (still free food is an option). Worse case - you have to pay for dinner. Worst case, you were going on a date with serial killer. Just in case you put pepper spray in your purse. Just in case.

Dressed in your “date dress” (a red, strapless dress with flared skirt that ended above your knees) you went to face the inevitable. You and your date were going to meet inside of the restaurant that Sylvia recently discovered. The table was booked by Kylie so you had to ask the waiter for the reservation on her name. Surprisingly you were the one early.

You had to hand it to Kylie and Sylvia. They really had good taste. The restaurant was a quiet little place located in the park over the lake. Some of the tables during the summer were set up over the pier. One of those outside tables was yours. And your date’s. Who was running late. Before the feeling of being stood out managed to sink in for good, you hear:

“Here’s your table, sir,” the waiter stopped by and gestured toward the free seat across from you.

“thanks, pal.”

Then there are footsteps and you turned your head, curiously. Then your jaw drops again. He looked slightly shorter than you or about your height. He did seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable in those black dress pants and blue button up shirt, (you noticed a lack of tie and pair of sneakers instead of dress shoes). But that’s not what makes you stare. He was a monster. A skeleton monster to be precise. Your best friend hooked you up with a skeleton for a date. What. You were going to murder your friend for withholding information.

It’s not that you have anything against monsters. But a warning would have been nice. Would definitely spare you the embarrassment as you blurted out.

“You’re a skeleton,” and suddenly you feel like your face is on fire.

“well, you’re a human,” did he just raised an eyebrow at you? His face is really expressive. So much that you don’t miss a brief grimace there as well.

“Huh?” you looked down on yourself, as if surprised. “Oh damn it! I hoped I'd covered that up,” you try to joke and sigh heavily, pretending to be disappointed.

He sat down with a small chuckle. “nice save,” he praised.

“Thanks.”

The waiter, who still was there, looked between you two, uncertain on what was going on. So he just asked Sans.

“Would you like something to drink, sir?”

“do you have ketchup?”

Both you and waiter look dumbfounded. “Uhh, sure?”

“then i’d like that,” the skeleton man ordered with that huge grin. You wondered if that was his permanent expression.

He did move his mouth while talking. It definitely seemed like he had SOME sort of lips? Should you call those plates? It wasn’t like human mouth at all it just looked like the… bone(?) over his teeth was to some degree pliable. Or so you thought. You weren’t going to shove your hand over his face just to check it. Either way it always seemed like his expression would always mold back into that toothy grin. His teeth didn’t seem like moving much, though.

The waiter finally handed you two the menus (you refused earlier, thinking it would be only fair to wait for your mystery date to order with you, and you’ve got only glass of wine so far). You both got some appetizers but when you tried to order the main course, the waiter informed you that it was already covered.

“Your order will be here soon,” he said and left.

Sans looked at you with raised brow ridge. “you already ordered?”

“No, did you?” You wondered maybe he somehow placed an order before he arrived at the table.

“no,” at least the mutual confusion was comforting. And then there was silence. At least until you cleared your throat and decided to introduce yourself. That was the least you could do.

“sans,” he shook your hand across the table. “I thought your name was Morgan?” That was the reservation.

“That’s my friend's last name. She’s the one who staged this,” you gestured in general direction of the restaurant.

“she and my bro,” Sans leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh?” That was a new information. Kylie didn’t mention a third party involvement. 

“yeah,” and that was that. Back to the silence. Alright.

You sipped your wine looking at the lake. It really looked pretty, with the half moon reflecting in the waters, alongside the lights of restaurant. Maybe under different circumstances you’d even describe it as romantic. You hoped that at least the food will be good. 

The appetizers arrived together with a bottle of ketchup for Sans. You nibbled on your bruschetta watching Sans dump the ketchup over his garlic bread and then drink straight out of the bottle. He must have noticed your bewildered expression because he got this smug look on his face. 

“what, never saw a guy drink his ketchup?”

You snorted, “I took you more for a mustard type,” you shot back.

“ew, mustard. i feel offended,” he retorted and ate one of the bruschettas. 

Staring was rude, but you just couldn’t help your curiosity on how he was going to eat. Will food just disappear in his hand or will it go right through him? And what about his teeth? So you tried to discretely observe, while you ate. 

It was fascinating. His teeth fell open and your eyebrows rode up. You don’t know what you expected but he had fairly normal teeth. Except for more defined canines but you put the blame for it on the lack of gums. And he had a tongue… According to all laws of logic you knew and until fairly recently believed, skeletons didn’t have tongues. Then again magic and logic didn’t seem to exactly go hand in hand so you really shouldn’t be that surprised. And the food seemed to just poof out of existence. Like all monster food. 

Then you noticed he caught you staring and you felt a hot blush burn your cheeks as you ducked your head to eat your own food. 

Awkwarrrrrd.

You tried to think of some topic you could both talk about. Usually you didn’t have this problem. The guys provided the topics themselves. Mostly about themselves. Maybe that was the direction to go.

“So, um…” you start, clearing your throat. “How long have you been here?”

To your puzzlement, Sans raised his wrist and checked his non-existing watch. “almost ten minutes, why?”

You snort at his sassy comeback and reword your question “Okay, I walked into that one. How long have you lived in the city?”

“not long,” he replied. “what about you?”

“Couple years. I moved here for college,” you were not sure if you should say more. You decided against it. Better play 20 questions. “Uh.. so what you do for a living?” Damn that sounded like your mother interrogating your first boyfriend.

“this and that, sometimes a stand up comedy,” you perked up at that. 

“You do stand-ups?” 

“yeah,” he noticed your interest. “you go to the shows?”

“There’s a bar holding open-mic nights and sometimes there are stand-up comedians. I try to catch those,” you smile. “What do you think of human comedians?”

“they’re not bad. a friend showed me couple vids of ‘em on the net. i liked john mulaney and donald glover.”

Finally a topic to discuss. It seemed that the mood had become less awkward and you even exchanged favourite stories from the stand-ups. When the dinner arrives you decided it wasn’t a complete waste of the evening. But it was just starting. 

The waiter arrived carrying a tray with plate of spaghetti. A plate. Just one. Well it was big enough to hold two servings but you still stared at it as if it was a joke. Meanwhile Sans started snickering. 

“What?” You looked up.

“that’s so paps. must have been his idea,” you still looked confused so he cleared up. “my brother has this thing about spaghetti. basically his favourite food ever.”

“Ah, so spaghetti is like a problem solver for anything?” you reached for your fork and wrapped some of it over it. 

“yeah, and only thing he cooks,” Sans reached for his own utensils, getting to eating.

“Bone appetite,” you hum and take a bite. The pun was not an accident and you carefully observed Sans. Once he caught the pun his face lit up.

“So you can be quite humerus, huh?” You could swear his grin widened. You just wink in reply, taking a bite of spaghetti.

It was monster food. When you munch you could feel it just melt away from your tongue. Like cotton candy, it just disappeared. You had a piece of monster food before so this doesn’t surprise you that much. The sensation it’s kind of pleasant, plus it really made you feel better. Lighter. 

“Is he a good cook? I mean your brother?” 

“papyrus? he’s awesome at many things but cooking is not his strong side,” Sans chuckled. The soft expression he wore made you think that he must really care for his brother. “i’m surprised you don’t know him, if your friend does. he really likes humans.”

“What about you?”

Sans made a noncommittal noise and you decided to let it slide. Heavy topics on any sort of first date was bad idea. You decided to switch back to Papyrus. That seemed to get Sans to really talk.

And that was how you learnt how Papyrus got Sans a job as sentry back in the Underground. How Papyrus tried to become a Royal Guard and how now that they're all above ground Paps got accepted in. Granted Royal Guard was now serving as sort of bodyguards for the King and Queen. And since there was going to be a Monsters Embassy opened in the city some of the guards were dispatched to work in them. Papyrus was send to your city and as a bonus, Sans travelled with him. 

“like i couldn’t just let him go on his own, ya’know. i mean paps can take care of himself, no denyin’ that but…”

“You worry for him,” you realized you must have a dumb smile over your lips. 

“yeah,” he agreed quietly. 

After that there’s a comfortable silence between you two. The atmosphere was much more friendlier. Suddenly you heard a music play and you can’t help but groan but then snort a chuckle. Sans gave you a confused look over spaghetti.

“Does your brother know Lady and the Tramp? It’s a Disney animation movie.”

“no, i don’t think so.”

“Well there’s this scene, where two dogs that are main characters in it eat spaghetti from one plate and two Italian chefs play them that song,” you point to the speakers from which ‘That’s Amore’ started to play. The hilarity of this is too much. You hum along. “When you swim in a creek and an eel bites your cheek that’s a moray.”

Sans almost snorted out his spaghetti hearing that. Your grin widened, but then you heard him sing

“when the world starts to shine like you had too much wine, that’s a hangover.” 

You laughed and offered a high five across the table. He returned the gesture after a slight hesitation. The song ended and so did the spaghetti. Sans and you decided to order desserts. 

“I’m pretty sure that was Kylie’s input in that plan,” you say as the waiter left to bring the next servings. “Or Sylvia’s.”

“you have pretty interesting friends. they do these stuff often?”

“Uh… I think in the last half a year I’ve been to at least dozen blind dates,” you mused a bit. “They mean well.”

“really?”

You bristle at his tone. No one talks shit about your friends. “Yeah, they do. They were the only people I could rely on when my…” you paused and made an angry noise drumming your fingers over the table.

Oversharing, ugh. “Look, I had a pretty shitty break up a year ago. They are trying to distract me. Like…” you huffed, “about a half a year ago, they suddenly told me I have a blind date with someone in Kylie’s flat. So I go there, kind of done and ready to tell whoever it was to forget it and go home. I wasn’t in the mood. And I open the doors and there’s this awful romantic scenery, with table, wine, candles everywhere. And Kylie, dressed in a suit with fake mustache and glasses, talking to me in fake British accent. Sylvia stood behind her in that god-awful halloween costume of a sexy maid. It was so ridiculous. I loved it to death,” you leave the part where you broke in tears and your friends tried to calm you down for half an hour. But other than that you loved and cherished that night. “They are peculiar and not what anyone would expect.”

There was a strange look on Sans face, you couldn’t quite describe. You wanted to ask what was it about but you got interrupted by the waiter placing your gelato in front of you, and strawberry panna cotta in front of Sans. You stabbed the ice cream as if it was your mortal enemy.

“so…” Sans cleared his throat again, getting your attention. “tell me more about your friends?

Neutral topic. Okay, that was fine by you. You told him that you knew Kylie since you were little kids, since her parents were neighbours to you. Kylie had one year over you. You didn’t get to be friends until you were 10 though and after that you were inseparable. In high school you met Sylvia, the exact opposite of Kylie. Where Kylie was serious and down to earth, Sylvia was a dreamer, a hopeless romantic and always managed to get you three in trouble. Kylie had a strong sense of justice and firm opinions, Sylvia tried to make friends with everyone, more gentle sometimes even trying to adjust herself to others, turning her eyes at their flaws and wrongdoings.  Kylie funnily enough was a great artist, working as tattooist at her uncle’s parlour earning money that way. Sylvia was wicked with Math and Science. After you graduated Kylie took two years off, earning cash for her studies - she wanted to be a prosecutor. Sylvia went straight into accounting. 

Despite the difference the three of you always found a topic to talk about, you liked same shows and movies (even if for different reasons), had similar taste in music and your senses of humour were close. There was never a dull moment between you. Differences in fact were what kept you and your friends together. “Stuck like glue”, you told Sans. 

You told him some hilarious stories from high school that actually had him laughing. That made you smile widely. You always liked when people were in a good mood around you. 

When the waiter arrived again you both paid for your meals, leaving a small tip behind. 

“hey, do you care for a small walk?” Sans offered and you agreed. Why not? Despite the initial awkwardness you were definitely more relaxed now. 

You dragged Sans to walk through the grass rather than the park pathways. Taking off your shoes to walk over the grass made you realize that indeed your skeletal date was exactly your height. That was rather nice. 

As you walk the two of you talked about basically everything and nothing. Turned out Sans was really into sci-fi genre. 

“I think you’d get along with Kylie and Sylvia. Once I tell them you like space stuff, they will demand a marathon of Star Wars and Star Trek,” you joked. 

“sure, why not. paps will love the socialization, i bet,” he shrugged. “as long as he can bring his spaghetti.”

“Free food is always welcomed,” you nodded solemnly, but a small smile betrayed your amusement.

Then he asked you about your previous blind dates so you dish out couple stories about that too. 

“... and you wouldn’t believe! Like this guy just sits there talking about his blisters and I’m like ordering second bottle of wine because boy I was not going to sit through that sober! I had brain blisters,” you shuddered at the memory.

You had to stop and let Sans sit down on a bench because he was laughing this hard. Then he asked you what you expected to happen on your date with him.

“I seriously expected a serial killer or something like that,” he frowned at you and you clarify. “Kylie gave me zero information about you beside that you were her neighbour’s brother. Didn’t specify which neighbour. I had no clue you were going to be a Monster. I think I’m glad it was you,” you admit and he gave you a lopsided smirk.

“same. you did looked positively  _ stumped  _ there, when i came in.  _ tibia _ honest I didn’t take it into an  _ acorn  _ you’d actually be a nice human,” he told you back.

You squinted at him. Was he dishing out tree puns? Yes, he was dishing out tree puns.

“Thanks  _ fir _ that. You’re an  _ oak-key _ guy yourself,” you shot back.

You saw a spark go in his eye sockets. And thus the pun battle began. You were having the time of your life. It didn’t even stop when you both got into a cab to drive you home. Paying for the ride you actually expected Sans to stay in the cab but he got out with you. When you looked questioningly at him, he just shrugged.

“i’ve got a shortcut.”

“Alright then,” if he had a safe way to get home then who were you to judge. “Anyway, thanks for tonight.”

He nodded, digging his hands in his jacket’s pockets. “don’t mention it. you weren’t half bad either.”

You hesitate for a bit but you finally said: “I really meant that when I said you and your brother should hang out with me and the girls. It could be fun.”

“are ya hittin’ on me?” he looked at you with mirth and you snorted out.

“No, this is a honest to God a  _ friendly _ invitation.”

“aww, i’m hurt.”

You chuckled, “Give me your phone number Funny Guy.”

“so you are trying to hit on me,” he grinned triumphantly and you slapped his shoulder lightly, huffing annoyed. 

Cackling, he fished out his phone from his pocket and you saved each other contacts. You put him under “sansaprass”. He gave you a double thumbs up for that.

After that you bid your goodbyes. Once you got into your flat you started to read all the messages you got from your friends asking how your “date” went. You opened a group chat and typed:

“Kylie, you will be murdered. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A SKELETON!”

.:InkGrr:. “xD SURPRISE!”

Xxx: “I h8 u.”

.:InkGrr:. “Lies! You love me!”

Xxx: “Beside the point rn”

PastelPrincess: “HOW WAS IT? IS HE WITH YOU IN YOUR FLAT?”

.:InkGrr:.: “Thank you Sylvia for asking the important question.”

InkGrr:. “My dearest friend. R u boning the skele 2nite or not?”

Xxx: “no”

.:InkGrr:. “Aww booo, was the date that bad?”

Xxx: “No. It was actually quite nice after we got over some awkwardness, I think.”

PastelPrincess: “SPILL. TELL US EVERYTHING.”

So you told them everything. They instantly jumped the opportunity to host a movie night with addition of the two skeletons. Kylie promised to invite them in the morning. With that you finished chatting and went to get ready for bed. It was your mistake for checking your phone one last time and you saw a message from Sans.

Sansaprass: “how does a skeleton calls his friend?”

Xxx: “Sans it’s 2am… How?”

Sansparass: “on a telebone.”

Xxx: “xD okay I admit that was a good one.”

Sansaprass: “it was sansational.”

Xxx: “sure it was :P”

Sansaprass: “i smell sarcasm.”

Xxx: “Noooo, of course not. You don’t have a nose.”

Sansaprass: “yup, definitely sarcasm.”

Xxx: “ ;P”

Xxx: “What do you call a lazy kangaroo?”

Sansaprass: “what?”

Xxx: “A pouch potato.”

Sansaprass: “lol.”

That was why you passed out at 4 am with the phone on your face. By swapping bad jokes with a skeleton you met couple hours earlier. Your life was doing great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more big THANK YOU to followmetoyourdoom for being so kind and Beta-reading this for me. This series is growing bigger each time we talk :P  
> I hope you guys also enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is going to have couple chapters adding some side plots that will be explored in other stories.  
> I have some headcanons that might not be used in the finished work so if there's something you wish to ask me or explain - comment or send me a message over my tumblr: margoteve.tumblr.com  
> Thank you and see you next time :)


	2. Movie Nights and Mario Karts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch some movies, play some games and sleep a lot. Sans seems to be the cuddly type.

On Monday you spend your breaks going back and forth between the group chat with your friends and texting Sans until you asked him to join the chat. That was easier. Sylvia got all excited talking about Star Wars to him. You guys knew now what you were going to marathon on the weekend. Kylie threw in some stuff about Star Trek and Sans promised to check it out before the Movie Night. They seemed to get along, which made you happy. It’s been awhile since your little circle of friends had more than 3 members. 

It was refreshing.

Saturday couldn’t arrive soon enough, but once it did you were ecstatic. You packed some extra snacks and basic stuff for sleepover, then ready headed out to Kylie’s place. Everyone figured it would be best since Sans and Papyrus lived in the same building with her. She also had best TV for a movie night. 

Once at Kylie’s place you realized you were third to arrive. Sans was already on the couch, jumping through channel. ]The smart clothes were replaced by white T-shirt and black track shorts. The fluffy, pink slippers made your eyebrows ride high up.

“ ‘sup?” he waved at you and you smiled.

It was still nice to see him after long week of only texting. So domestic.

“Usually the ceiling,” you replied and he raised one brow ridge at you. Then he noticed your T-shirt and snorted. 

“good one.”

“Thanks,” you grinned looking down at it. “It really explains me well.”

“yeah.”

The discussed shirt was black with text: “Me? Sarcastic? Never!” in bold.

“HUMAN!” The yell that came from the kitchen had you almost jump out of your skin. Wow. Your head whipped in the direction of whoever was emitting that loud of a voice and you saw a second skeleton. A very tall skeleton, wearing tight jeans, a black, plaid shirt over a hot pink T-shirt with a picture of spaghetti on it. “IT’S A PLEASURE TO FINALLY HAVE MET YOU!” 

“You must be Papyrus,” you grinned offering your hand in a greeting and you introduced yourself. “Sans told me a lot about you.”

“I HOPE ONLY GOOD THINGS, HMM?” Papyrus shook your hand and gave his brother a pointed look.

“The best actually. He told me you’re quite the awesome fella.”

That made Papyrus brighten up like the sky on the 4th of July. “WHY OF COURSE I’M QUITE GREAT, IF I CAN SAY SO MYSELF.” He struck a pose, which made you giggle. He was adorable. 

“I don’t doubt it,” you reached up to pat his shoulder lightly. “I’ll go check on Kylie.”

Side stepping Papyrus you went to the kitchen where Kylie was assembling bowls with snacks. 

Kylie was a tall African American woman, with bright, brown eyes, and her black wavy hair neatly cut at chin length. Her white tanktop was exposing a blooming red rose, tattooed over her shoulder.

“Hey there!” she greeted you with a wide smile. “What you’ve got there?”

“See for yourself.” You placed your bag and started unloading the goods.  

“Oooh, poptarts! Gimme,” she grabbed one box and fished out one poptart. “You always know what I like.”

“I am to please~,” you sing songed and both of you chuckled. “Do you know if Sylvia is going to be here soon?”

“Uh, she should be. Unless she got stuck in her wardrobe again.” Kylie munched on her poptart. “You know how she is.”

You hummed in agreement. Sylvia just loved her pastels and dresses. It could take hours before she’d pick something to wear. On the other hand her sharp fashion sense helped both you and Kylie before in cases of emergency. Sylvia was the one who chose the “date dress” for you. It was a wonder why she didn't go for a degree in fashion, instead choosing accounting. 

Suddenly there was a rhythmic knocking on the doors and with a loud yell Sylvia appeared. 

“Hello everyone! I’m here!” 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. You heard the happy squeals coming from the living room and a loud “NYEHEHE” of Papyrus’ laugh. Looks like those two made quick friends. 

Deciding it was time to join the rest, you helped Kylie by grabbing bowls with snacks and food, and carried it to the living room.

As usual Sylvia didn’t disappoint. She was wearing a bright orange dress, very much 70s. Her blonde hair was tied high on top of her head in a pony tail. She was a petite woman no taller than 5 feet, with Chinese ancestry in the mix. When she saw you, her hazel eyes lit up and smile widened.

“Hey Via,” you greeted her, while placing a bowl of chips down on the coffee table.

“Heeeeyyy friend,” she waved at you, disentangling herself from Papyrus. It seemed they had a hug-off.

“KYLIE DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?” Papyrus went up to Kylie offering to take some stuff from her.

“No, man, I’ve got it,” she politely refused. “Snacks in blue bowls are yours, by the way.”

“OH, THANK YOU!” 

“yeah, thanks, kylie, i don’t know if i could stomach your human food,” Sans said from his spot on the couch, treating himself to some chips. “it would go straight through me.”

Papyrus glared at him. Sans shot him an innocent look. “what? is something eating you paps?”

“SANS THIS IS REALLY NOT TIME FOR THIS.”

Meanwhile Sylvia was looking between you and Sans with horrified expression. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed. “There’s TWO of you now!?” 

You snickered and patted her shoulder. “Take your time to digest this fact.”

Sans grinned with glee, and Papyrus groaned in unison with Sylvia. They were cursed to spend their evening with not one but two punsters, it seemed.

Once everyone settled on the couch, Kylie engaged Sans in discussion about Star Trek, while Sylvia got Papyrus' attention and they were talking about Royal Guards. This meant you were elected to set the DVD. Once the menu screen popped up, you sat on the couch’s armrest next to Sans since all the proper spots were taken. 

“so this one any good?” Sans looked at you.

“Eh, it’s not bad. Not my genre really, but it’s fun,” you shrugged, pressing play.

“oh?”

“Yeah, she’s more into Tolkien stuff,” Kylie added, grabbing another pop tart from the tray.

“tolkien?”

“Fantasy stuff, elves, orcs, hobbits. Forces of good versus evil,” you explained.

“Shhh!” Sylvia shushed you. “Watch the movie, you heathens.”

During the course of Episode IV you relocated to the floor, since the armrest wasn’t the comfiest spot. Everyone offered to trade seats with you but you waved them off, this was fine. 

After the first movie ended, the three of you inquired the skeleton brothers what they thought of it - apparently Papyrus loved the idea of Jedi Order, especially after Sylvia explained some stuff. Sans was starry eyed about the space stuff and the ships. His favourite characters were the droids. Then you put the Episode V in the player and the snacks ran out by the end of it and you decided to order pizza for everyone.  You weren’t that much into the movies, so missing some stuff was okay with you.

After episode II Papyrus decided to cook pasta, so everyone made a break to stretch limbs. Sylvia latched onto Sans for discussion of what he thought so far of the series, and he mentioned that he liked Jar Jar Binks, which resulted in an exasperated huff from your friend and arguing about that character.  You were slowly nodding off. It was a wonder that you managed to stay awake the whole time. 

You felt someone sit next to you and a sweet scent of coffee tickled your nose. You cracked one eye open and saw Kylie with two mugs in her hand.

“Care for some?” She offered to you.

“You’re a life saviour,” you sighed and accepted the mug. “How’s pasta coming along?”

“You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve seen…” Kylie said with painful expression and you chuckled.

“Sans did mentioned that Papyrus’ cooking is not the best.”

“what did i mention?” Sans slid off the couch to join you on the floor.

“We’re talking about Paps and pasta,” you explained.

“ah, yeah. i have to admit he got better this year - it’s edible at least.” he opened a can of Pepsi and cursed when the foam started to overflow.

Then you all smelled the smoke. Kylie quickly got up and ran to save her kitchen.

“How're you holding up?” you asked Sans.

“well… this is the longest i went without a nap, but the movies are fun. so i’m fine.” he slurped his soda. “and most importantly - paps is having fun. so that’s good.”

“Glad to hear it,” you smiled lightly and sipped your coffee. Mmm, that was heavenly.

“tell me about that ‘tolkien’ stuff.”

You proceed to tell Sans about the Trilogy, The Hobbit and Simarillion, about the movies and what you think of it. It kept you awake in addition to the coffee. He listened intently, nodding along to your words, looking quite interested in what you’re saying. You kept talking when the spaghetti finally arrived, Papyrus started asking questions when you were talking about Gondor and Rohan. The skeleton brothers were so curious that everyone decided to watch the LotR trilogy on the next Movie Night.

It was about noon when you all finished watching Star Wars. Well at least you assumed so, because you finally gave in somewhere near the end and fell asleep on the floor. You woke up, leaning over a snoring Sans, your head atop of his and a blanket around both of you. Looking around you saw Kylie, sprawled over the couch, cuddling up to Sylvia. Where was Papyrus…? 

You heard a soft clatter of dishes coming from the kitchen and you guessed he must be still awake. Checking your phone you saw it was around 4pm. Okay. Yawning, you carefully slid out from under the blanket. Sans barely registered that - instead of waking up, he hogged the rest of it and, imitating a burrito, continued sleeping.

You padded in direction of the kitchen and indeed finding there Papyrus.

“Hey, Paps. Did you just wake up?”

“Oh, Hello Human!” He paused placing the dishes on the rack and turned to you. Even his whisper was loud. “No, The Great Papyrus Doesn’t Nap! I Decided To Help Clean Up While You All Laid Down With Your Eyes Closed!” 

“It’s called sleeping” you chuckled while he groaned.

“You Are Just Like Sans! But That’s Okay. It Gives You Something To Base Your Relationship On!” 

“I’m not dating your brother. We’re friends.” You opened the fridge inspecting the content. Kylie surely won’t mind if you steal some of her orange juice.

“Of Course! Wink!” 

You stared at at Papyrus. Did he just audibly winked at you? You chuckled again and shook your head. He was really adorable. Like a younger brother you always wanted to have.

“I’m serious Paps. He’s a great guy but I really don’t think either of us is interested in the other that way.” You took a swing from the bottle of orange juice and leaned over the counter. “But hey, if he finds a person he likes I’d drink to that.”

Papyrus looked at you with a slight tilt of his head and went back to what he was doing. You decided not to drag on the conversation.

Later after everyone woke up and had some dinner you bid goodbye to your friends and headed home. It was really fun in your opinion. You definitely liked the energetic Papyrus and how he balanced out his totally lazy brother. The two definitely earned a soft spot in your heart despite the obvious matchmaking.

You didn’t expect to see any of your friends until next week for another Movie Night, only swapping texts during the week with them and chat with them on Internet. Kylie definitely got Sans hooked on the Star Trek as you had to tell them to move their geeking out to the PM because if you saw Klingon text one more time you’d start talking with Via in Sindarin and that no one wanted to see. 

On Thursday night you were chilling in front of your TV watching some Netflix when your phone suddenly rang. Checking the caller’s ID you blinked seeing ‘Sansaprass’ displaying over the screen.

“Nyello?” you asked popping popcorn into your mouth.

“save me.”

“Whut?” On the other hand having mouthful of popcorn wasn’t the wisest idea while talking on phone.

“paps rolled me into another of those blind dates - save me.” He really did sound desperate. You wondered just how bad it was going. You had experience in the field so you had SOME idea of the possible bad case scenarios.

“Oh my god,” you started cackling. “Are you serious?”

“dead serious. save. me.”

“Okay, okay. Listen. Is she there. Or he. No judging.”

“she and no, she went to bathroom.”

“Monster or human?”

“monster… what does it matter?” he huffed and you couldn’t help to chuckle again.

“Okay, chill. Uh… if you see her just pretend I’m telling you about… I don’t know… a car accident I got in. I’m waiting for police and I need some emotional support/help of my friend - whatever. You need to come over because your friend is in trouble. Capiche?”

“sure,” he mumbled. “can i come over, i’ll need a place to hide until like 1 or 2 am.”

“Mi casa es su casa and so on.”

“what does that mean?”

“It’s Spanish for ‘my home is yours’. A friendly invitation.”

“ok, i think she’s coming back.”

“Good luck!”

He hung up and you smiled getting up from the sofa. You had to prepare the snacks. And definitely put some pants on. 

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on your doors. 

“Who’s there?” you asked, 90% sure it was Sans on the other side but shouldn’t be careful.

“you know.” Yup that definitely was Sans. 

“You know who?” you grinned. 

“exactly” he snickered on the other side of the door and you unlocked to let him in.

“I didn’t know the Dark Lord was doubling as a pun-loving skeleton these days.” You put your hand on your hip, leaning on the door frame. You gave him a once over - he was wearing the same outfit from the time you first met. You noted the shirt being more rumpled, and he had his pink slippers on instead of the sneakers. 

“recession hits everyone,” he shrugged.

“Okay,” you chuckled, stepping aside. “Get in here then Your Lordship, couch is ready and game is set. Have you played Mario Kart before?”

“nope, paps did with undyne and alphys. it’s a racing thing, right?” He walked into your flat looking around. “nice place.”

“Thanks,” you snorted not sure if he was serious or not.

Your ‘home’ was small, one bedroom flat. It wasn’t the tidiest but it wasn’t a complete mess either. You didn’t exactly expect company that night.

“nice t-shirt,” he shot over his shoulder.

You looked down at your “National Sarcasm Society” t-shirt and grinned. “Thanks!”

The two of you settled on the couch and grabbed the controllers.

“Alright, prepared to be wrecked noob!” you cackled, so certain of the victory.

10 minutes later:

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” you shouted, leaning forward failing at avoiding obstacles.

Sans next you you was cackling, laying back in his seat. “you just suck, at this, buddy.”

“I rule at Mario Kart!”

“well, looks like i took the crown.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You gritted your teeth but then you saw a blue shell opportunity and tossed it at Sans... who fucking avoided it! “YOU CHEAT!” 

“nuh-uh, innocent until proven otherwise.” He was too smug for his own good.

“Okay, next lap, I kick your ass.”

That didn’t happen, neither did it happen during the next lap. Then you decided to watch Netflix during which a popcorn war started. Sometime after you ran out of popcorn you must have fallen asleep because a buzzing phone woke you up. 

Half blind you started searching for it and swiped it without looking at the caller ID.

“...yeah?” you asked with a raspy half asleep voice.

“HUMAN?” You moved the phone away from your ear. Papyrus needed a volume control.

“Hi, Paps, whatcha want?” You barely registered your pillow was kinda… boney. 

“IS SANS AT YOUR PLACE?”

You paused at that, Sans wasn’t supposed to be at your place but on his date (what hour was it anyway?) so you said:

“Uuuuh… no?”

“HUMAN, THIS IS HIS PHONE.”

“... Is it?”

“YES, I’M QUITE CERTAIN ABOUT IT.”

“Ok,” you rubbed your face and noticed that your pillow was actually Sans’ chest. Okay then.

“IS HE THERE, THEN?”

“... Yes?” 

“OKAY THEN, GOOD. I WAS WORRIED HE DIDN’T COME HOME FROM HIS DATE. IS HE NAPPING?”

You sighed. “Yeah, he is.”

“VERY WELL THEN. TELL HIM TO COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER HE WAKES UP.”

“Will do Paps, will do.”

“SLEEP WELL HUMAN!”

He disconnected and you tossed the phone back on the coffee table. After a quick thought you decided to move yourself to your bed, giving Sans more space on the couch. You brought a pillow and a blanket for him and careful not to disturb his sleep, tried to rearrange him to a bit more comfortable position other than half laying down with his legs on the floor. He must have been a really heavy sleeper, because he didn’t wake up at all. He just snuggled into the pillow and flopped over onto his stomach.

Happy with yourself you trotted to your bedroom. You had Friday off, so you could sleep in a little. As you were falling back asleep, you wondered if he was going to be there when you woke up. You should make waffles for breakfast. Or pancakes. Everyone loves pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to followmetoyourdoom (check her account here srsly) for Beta Reading, she's the best. Thank you people too for your patience in waiting for this chapter. As usual I encourage you to leave comments, kudos and if you want to ask me anything drop by my tumblr - margoteve.tumblr.com.


	3. The Bar Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans invited you and your friends to Grillby's for some good time.

“So the place is called Grillby’s?” Sylvia repeated as walked next to you.

The second movie night you had set with your friends didn’t pan out and then you didn’t get to see either of them for couple weeks. Sylvia got buried under work, Kylie had some exams at her law school, Papyrus was called to escort the King, Queen and Ambassador during some political meeting that was going to take couple days if not longer. Sans got some side gigs that ate most of his time and energy. Thank God for Internet and Instant Messaging applications. 

During one of the chats Sans suggested that since all of you had pretty stressful couple weeks, you would all probably need a good drink. He offered to meet you all on Friday at a monster run bar called Grillby’s. The owner was his friend apparently from way back. As a group you decided it was great idea especially since Sylvia needed to drown the after taste of her recent break up.

“Yeah, that’s also the name of his friend apparently,” you checked the address again.

“Kinda old-school name,” Kylie hummed to herself, hiding her phone in her pocket.

“You said it was a bar or grill place?” Sylvia asked.

“Both actually… I think?” You were not entirely sure. “Sans said they have a pretty damn good burger and fries. But I’m sure there has to be more on the menu.”

“Mmm, drinks and drunk food at the same place? Good business idea,” Kylie chuckled. 

“They don’t have pizza,” You added

“Aww damn it, never mind then,” Kylie sulked jokingly and the three of you laughed.

You saw the sign on the other side of the street and the three of you headed there. Kylie pushed the doors open and you peeked around her to look at the place. It really was very cozy and kind of ‘old-school’ as Kylie put it. The floor was made of dark wood, while the walls were two tones lighter, the light was soft - but not blinding - leaving some darker spots in the corner booths. Small and big tables were scattered over the place, while about 5 or 6 booths were lined under the walls. The brightest spot was the bar, made of very dark wood with about 7 stools in front of it. Bottles of alcohol were put on display behind the bar against a mirror wall. 

There were some people already sitting by the tables - mostly monsters but you saw some humans sitting in the booths. A horse-like monster walked up to the jukebox and soon Sylvia pushed in between you and Kylie, and whistled. “Nice place.”

“Told you it will be oldschool,” Kylie muttered.

Sans spotted the three of you from his spot by the bar and waved, inviting you closer. “hiya, glad you could make it,” he greeted you and your friends. His eyes briefly darted over your tight long, plaid patterned, button up shirt. He looked disappointed. “no ‘sarcasm warning’ t-shirts today?”

“I decided to go incognito. Take people by surprise,” you joked and he chuckled.

Sylvia and Kylie exchanged looks behind your back, something you failed to notice but what you saw were their amused smirks.

“What?” you squinted at them, while they shrugged in unision.

“Nothing,” Sylvia singsonged and snatched the menu from the end of the bar.  Then she turned and frowned. “Ah bar stool, my old enemy, we meet again…”

“C’mon shortie, hop on,” Kylie giggled patting the seat next to herself.

“I’m going to bite you one day.” 

“Oooh, kinky.” You threw in, which earned you snorts and chuckles from them. 

“You should have worn your hoe heels,” Kylie offered to help Sylvia up but she refused the hand. 

“Hoe heels are for hoeing, I’m not hoeing tonight, you hoe,” she huffed. 

Hopping a little on one leg, the other braced over the stool and her hand on the bar she managed to seat herself, even if it took a bit more wiggling on her part. She also ignored the snickering from you and Kylie.

“I hope you all step on lego,” Sylvia smoothed her hair and kept her head up proudly.

“Awww,” you tried to make a sad face but it was very hard to do while you were still smiling.

Suddenly the doors to the kitchen opened and the bartender came out. He wore a smart outfit; evenly ironed black slacks, crisply white shirt, a bowtie, black vest and a black apron tied around his waist. The guy was taller than Papyrus, which put him at 6 foot 8 inches. But what made you and your friends slackjawed was the fact that he was literally made of fire. A six freaking foot and eight inches of walking fire with glasses where his eyes should be. When the initial shock passed you had to bite the inside of your cheek to remain serious.

He placed a box of fries in front of Sans alongside a bottle of ketchup. 

“hey grillby, these are my new friends I told you about,” Sans introduced you, Sylvia and Kylie. 

Grillby nodded at the three of you and waited for you to give him your orders. You ordered a mojito, Kylie went for Pinacolada, Sans - Bloody Mary. Sylvia was frowning over the menu. 

“I’d like Life in Hell,” she finally decided, and you and Kylie exchanged knowing looks. Whatever that drink was, it would probably burn a new hole in either of you.

Grillby, despite not having visible features, seemed concerned but didn’t protest just went to make the drinks. First you Sans and Kylie got your fancy drinks, then he began preparing Sylvia’s shooters. He set 3 shot glasses in front of Sylvia and poured first tequila, then tabasco sauce and dropped in a slice of jalapeno in each of the glasses. You could feel yourself sweat just by watching that. 

Sylvia obviously pleased with yours and Kylie’s discomfort winked at you and downed the three shots one after another without a blink. Her eyes watered a bit and she exhaled quickly. 

“holy shit,” Sans voiced what everyone concerned was thinking. 

Sylvia grinned at him. “You need to learn how to stand a little heat, funny man.”

“uh-huh, be careful or you’re gonna burn yourself out,” Sans shot back and Sylvia groaned. Well she asked for it.

“Guys no need to inflamate an argument,” you cut in.

“don’t worry it’s just a lot of smoke over a little flame,” Sans waved his hand dismissively.

Kylie was snickering and from the other end of the bar Grillby looked just as done as Sylvia was. She turned to him and with a sigh said: “I’m really sorry for them.”

Grillby waved his hand - he knew Sans for a long time, he was used to the puns. Probably knew most of them by now. Suddenly his attention was caught by some customers in one of the booths and he left his post by the bar. 

Kylie poked Sylvia’s tight. “Don’t hit on the bartender.”

“But…” Sylvia made a puppy face.

“Sylvia no!” You giggled, taking a long sip from your mojito.

“Butt!” Sylvia snorted and leaned a bit back looking in Grillby’s direction. His trousers were definitely well fitted.

You shook your head and eyed Sans. “So this was what you meant by saying the ‘bartender is flaming hot’ you horrible pun master.”

The grin on Sans’ face seemed to widen. “my puns are to die for.”

“Well, looks like you did,” you smiled widely. 

“You BOTH are terrible,” Sylvia cut in and you threw a peanut at you.

You caught it in your mouth and chuckled. Grillby came back and she quickly asked for repeat of her first order - this time she also asked for a bottle of water. The bartender disappeared briefly in the kitchen and returned with something that looked like buffalo hot wings and onion rings. Also Sylvia's bottle of water, which he dropped by her on his way to the other patrons.

“Via you know, despite what our old chemistry text books said - alcohol is not a solution,” you propped your chin over your hand, watching her down the spicy shots.

Sylvia flipped you a bird and chased the alcohol with some water.

“hey sylvia, oxygen, helium, sulphur, sodium and phosphorus walk into a bar. you know what the bartender said?” Sans stirred his Bloody Mary lazily. 

Sylvia stayed quiet for a moment thinking about the joke before her eyes widened and face contorted in annoyance.

“Augh! I hate you,” she whined.

“OH SNaP,” you chortled. “Nice one Sans, I’d tell you a Chemistry joke but I guess I wouldn't get a reaction.”

He chuckled. “damn, i’d reply to that but all my good jokes argon!”

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes. “God, you two are insufferable,” she slid off of her stool. “Sylvia let’s get a place at one of the booths and ditch them.”

“But I just climbed up here,” she sighed. 

“yeah, stay with us. for the sediments sake,” Sans grinned.

“Ky wait for me!” Sylvia hopped off her seat and ran after Kylie.

You laughed. “You chased my friends away.”

“not my fault their sense of humour reached melting point.”

You shook your head. “So how’s the new job?”

“is cool.”

“What is it anyway? You never said.”

“eh, some lab work. old friend needed a hand.”

“Oh?” You never expected Sans to be the science type. Science fiction and Star Trek was one thing but Sans was kind of far from Big Bang’s Sheldon. 

Your surprised must have been amusing to him. “yeah, alphys used to be royal scientist back in the underground. on the surface she's working on using CORE technology to help with the usage of geothermal energy above ground. i’m helpin’ with that.”

“What’s CORE?”

Sans slurped the rest of his drink before starting to explain the CORE to you. Apparently it was a really advanced technology mixed with bits of magic and if it wasn’t for Sans you’d have most likely gotten lost from the very beginning. He was using such simple words and comparisons, also some napkin art, that you just sat there next to him with wide eyes just listening to him talk.

“Wow,” you said at the end.

He chuckled. “i haven’t gotten you lost yet, did i?”

“No, actually, I mean tomorrow I’m probably going to have the facts mixed up but right now? I wish you were my science teacher back in high school.”

“heh, glad to hear it. science wasn’t your strong side?”

“Nope, the only reason I passed Math and other subjects was because of Via. She was our Math wizzard. I was helping her and Kylie with English. Kylie was helping us out with History and such.”

“you three really are tight knit,” he looked over his shoulder at your friends behind you.

Kylie was watching you with a suggestive smirk, while Sylvia was putting another order and most likely trying to lowkey flirting with Grillby who probably wasn’t paying attention to her attempts.

“You can say that,” you chuckled. “We’ve been through a lot…” you added in a bit quieter tone, more in-thoughts. 

For a moment Sans observed you keenly, wondering what you meant, but then again - it wasn’t really his business to interrogate you about that. You’ll come along in your own time. 

“so how was your week?” he asked instead and you shrugged.

“The usual,” you didn’t think your story would be half as interesting as Sans’ work. 

“not well versed in your ‘usual’, kid,” he pointed out. 

“I’m not a kid, Mister.” you shot back. “But fine,” you sighed. “Prepare to get bored to death.”

“i wouldn’t,” he winked. “trust me, i did my fair share of boring side jobs.” 

You weren’t used to talking about yourself. You weren’t sure how to do so - talk about your friends? Anyone else? Sure! But going about your day and work wasn’t exactly in your comfort zone. 

So you stalled by ordering a serving of fries before starting talking about your work as an assistant and part time mail sorting staff. There wasn’t really much you could do to describe it but he was still somewhat smiling as you talked, cracking his usual jokes here and there and making you feel more at ease there. 

You even started talking about your college days on psychology courses. 

“wow, so you can like put me on a couch and psych me?” Sans was leaning over the bar top with his elbow, propping his head up.

“Yeah, basically. So no funny moves or you gonna get psychoanalyzed,” you wagged your finger in front of his face, then popped the last french fry into your mouth.

He snorted. “oh, i’m so scared. my fluffy pink slippers just ran for cover, you’re so scary.”

You grinned. “Was that sarcasm?” Not to mention most likely a Mulan reference. 

“i learn from the best,” he winked at you and called Grillby over to order some burgers. 

You didn’t feel like drinking anymore so you joined in on the food order.

“so… if you’re after psychology,” Sans started carefully, “why aren’t you working as a shrink?”

You shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about that.” 

It seemed to be enough for him and he didn’t ask again or try to push you into giving an answer. Honestly you didn’t know if you knew what sort of an answer to give him. Something in you shrunk when you thought back on it and you shook your head. No use in thinking about it now. What’s past is in the past.  

Thankfully the scent of the burgers was enough to distract you. Man they smelled like heaven. When you bit into it you moaned. Best. Burgers. Ever!

“Oh my God this is so good.” You chuckled, wiping a bit of mustard and ketchup from the corner of your lips. 

Sans laughed at that and you were certain a couple of happy sparks had escaped from Grillby. You were on your second bite of your cheeseburger when you felt Kylie’s hand land heavily on your shoulder. It startled you so much you almost choked on your food.

“According to Sylvia there are pool tables here,” your friend announced, after helping you not die. Her hand now gently rubbed your back

“What?” you wheezed after almost coughing your lungs out. 

Sans watched you for a moment with worried expression before looking up to Kylie again. “you play pool?” 

“Yup,” Kylie confirmed with a nod, taking a step back from you. “Pretty damn good too,” she grinned, she was sensing a challenge. “You want to see?”

“huh. sure why the heck not,” he shrugged. 

“You play?” You asked Sans, finally able to breathe normally.

“nah, but she asked if i want to see her play, not play with her,” he grinned at you, taking a bite of his own burger.

“Smart ass,” you snorted, then turned to Kylie. “We’ll finish here and watch you and Sylvia play okay?”

“Sure…” Kylie glanced over to the apparently already tipsy Sylvia, who still hadn’t given up on flirting with the bartender. Grillby on the other hand appeared to be very good at ignoring her. “Okay, I’ll go save Hotstuff over there and then we’ll meet at the pool tables.” She went to intercept Sylvia and drag her away from the bar.

“So how come you’re friends with the bartender and don’t know how to play pool?” You side eyed Kylie’s struggle with Sylvia as you ate. 

“‘cause the pool table's kinda new. though i am pretty good at poker,” Sans dumped some extra ketchup over his burger and continued eating it. The amount of the condiment made you doubt the world.

“Relish? I mustard admit I find that one curious,” you joked. “Care to demonstrate one day?” 

“keep dem puns comin’ and I might condiment that idea,” he shot back and managed to shove half of his burger into his mouth.

“You’re getting me in a real pickle here, then,” you snorted. 

Quickly you got through your food and went to join your friends at the pool tables. The doors, or actually door-frame, leading there were placed right next to the jukebox and had a short corridor behind. In the corridor on left and right were doors to the restrooms. The pool room was straight ahead. 

There were 3 tables, of which 2 were used by Monsters. You noticed couple bunnies, a lizard, and… and you weren’t sure what the other Monster was but that wasn’t that important. Kylie was by the 3rd table and was preparing her cue, while Sylvia was already bent over the table, her tongue sticking out as she was preparing to launch her first hit. 

You went to grab a cue for yourself and offered one to Sans as well but he politely declined. 

“i’ll rather watch you three have a go at it, besides, like i said, i have no clue how to play,” he said.

You shrugged not pushing him to do anything he didn’t want to do. Besides, it wasn’t as if you’d have much chance to play with Kylie there. 

Sylvia missed her shot (of course she did, you wondered how she managed to be still standing straight on her high heels, must be magic). Kylie, who knew her own skill, allowed you to go second. You had a little bit more luck managing about three shots before you missed. Then it was Kylie’s go and she absolutely destroyed you and Sylvia. 

“Rematch?” she taunted you with a raised eyebrow and you didn’t hesitate to throw some change into the tables.

You had about 3 games. Kylie was mostly leading but there were couple instances where you were leading. At some point Sylvia decided to pass on the game, joining Sans on the sidelines. After the third game Sans suddenly asked: “where’s flower girl?”

You and Kylie looked frantically over the room and you felt cold sweat drip down your back. You'd lost your friend. 

“Shit, I’ll look for her,” you offered but Kylie stopped you.

“I’ll go. You can stay here and how about you teach Mr. Skeleton how to play, okay? I’ve got this.” She smiled and patted your shoulder. 

You weren’t that sure of that, plus you had a feeling she was staging something. You squinted at her but eventually gave in. 

“Fine, but call me if she left the bar or something else happened okay?” 

“You got it hon,” Kylie handed you her cue and left on the quest of looking for Sylvia.

With a sigh you looked to Sans. “Ready for a pool lesson?”

He shrugged but smiled lightly. “bring it.” He took the cue from you. “i think after watchin’ you three i can handle this.”

“Sure, go ahead.” You grinned and bowed shallowly, gesturing to the table. “After you, kind sir.”

He leaned over the table and took position to shoot. You rested your weight over the cue, hiding your smile behind your hand as you watched him. He definitely never played before and as expected, he managed to break the balls but none fell into the sockets. 

“Not bad for beginner,” you noted. The first time you played the cue ball didn’t even hit any of the balls.

“i believe it’s called ‘beginner’s luck’,” he chuckled, stepping aside. 

You leaned over the table and effortlessly knocked three balls into the sockets, then sent Sans a self satisfied smile, waggling your eyebrows at him. You managed two more turns before you missed and had to give him the table back to him. And he missed again. 

“ok, what am i doing wrong?”

“Well, for starters, you’re incredibly tense for someone so lazy,” you joked. “You want me to show you how to do it? I mean I’m not Kylie but I think I have good idea on how to play.”

“sure, go ahead, teach me yoda.”

You laughed and put your cue down, then stood a bit behind him. “Sorry, it’s just best way for me to correct your stance,” you explained.

“no funny business, huh?” he glanced at you with wicked smile and you snorted, shaking your head.

“Shut up and concentrate on the game.” 

“yes, ma’am.” He laughed but obeyed when you started to adjust his stance. Then you leaned forward, forcing him to mirror your movement as you were pressed to his back. 

“You stick out your elbows too much, keep them like this, relax your hand, don’t squeeze the cue so hard, it’s not a weapon of mass destruction.” You instructed, rearranging his fingers on the cue. “Just like that and now…” with your hands over his you aimed the cue and hit the cue ball. 

Instantly about 3 balls fell into the slots and you took a step back smiling proudly.  

“See, now you should be doing much better.”

“heh, thanks,” He cleared his throat. Was it the light or was there small splotches of blue on his face.

“Go ahead and try without assistance.” You grabbed your cue again, standing to the side.

Sans took a careful note of how he stood before and then concentrated on the balls. By the end of the game he cleared the whole table and looked at you really smug.

“lookit that student outgrew the teacher?”

“Shut up, you just had an excellent instructor,” you huffed and he laughed. 

Then you realised it’s been awhile since Kylie left and there were no new messages on your phone. It was time to get back to the main room with the bar and see what was going on. You placed the cues back into the rack and slid the balls into the slots, the mechanism of the table locking them in and you were ready to go.

Fortunately there was nothing to worry about. Apparently the last time Sylvia went to grab a drink was the tipping point between tipsy and drunk because she was in the middle of braiding Kylie’s hair, while from time to time she’d stop and go hug one of the Dog Monsters, crying about how cute they were. It was hard to tell but the way Grillby’s head was tilted you guessed he was watching that funny display. Oh yeah, your friend was an Affectionate Drunk. 

“We’re leaving?” You asked Kylie who was sipping another colourful drink. 

“Oh yeah, we better before she starts singing or something.” She put her glass down and turned to Sans. “Thanks for inviting us here.”

“eh, forgeddaboutit, just wanted to show you three some place to have good time,” he shrugged.

“You’re staying?” you tilted your head at him.

Behind you Kylie dragged Sylvia away from the dogs and toward the bar to pay the bills. 

“nah, i think paps might be back from his shift and he’ll want to hear a bedtime story. ya know, he gets cranky if i skip it,” he dug his hands in his pockets and winked at you.

“Alright then,” you gave him a half hug and patted his back. “I’ll see you around.”

“SAAAAANNNSYYYYY!” Suddenly Sylvia attacked and grabbed both you and him in rib crushing hug. Who knew short people could be so strong. “BYEEE” she planted two smooches on both his cheeks then let go, making both of you stumble backward. “HOME WE GO!”

“Ah, sorry! She escaped me!” Kylie came running to the rescue. “C’mon princess Buttercup, we’re getting you home.” She threw Sylvia’s arm over her neck.

You and Sans exchanged dumbfounded looks before erupting into laughter.

“See you bonehead!” You waved at him

“yeah, bye.”

That definitely was a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thanks to followmetoyourdoom for Beta Reading the chapter and suggestions, and I apologize for how late I'm posting this. I admit I had some troubles there, but hey, here it is finally.  
> In addition to this story - there's going to be a side story circling around Sylvia and Grillby. You don't have to read that one to understand everything that goes in this one. The first chapter I will post around Sunday (It's already written and checked). Also because theirs will be in 3rd person I will probably have to name Reader, just so I won't break my writing neck or something.  
> Also I miiiight have been incorporating some Soulmate stuff into this story, but it hopefully won't be very obvious. I aim for subtle.  
> Once more I invite y'all to poke me on my [tumblr! ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com)  
> Tell me what you think, comment and leave kudos. Thank you! :)


End file.
